Las 13 celebraciones de Shura
by Aphrodite Pisces Poison Roses
Summary: Athena ha encomedado a sus 12 Caballeros de Oro, y Kanon, celebrarle por separado su cumpleaños a Shura. Capricornio escogerá el mejor cumpleaños. Saori diseñó un manual con el fin de que la competencia sea justa. Quién gane, gobernará la tierra por un día.


Hola, buen día. He estado enferma así que aprovecho el reposo para leer y escribir. Lo sé, mi prosa es vómito.

Masami Kurumada©

* * *

><p>Estaban los 12 caballeros de Oro y la Ex marina de Poseidón, Kanon, reunidos en el habitáculo del Patriarca.<p>

En orden cada uno tomó su respectivo sitio a lo largo de una mesa rectangular, según el signo zodiacal repujado en el respaldo de la silla. Empezando de izquierda a derecha, Mu de Aries ocupaba el primer puesto, después de él le seguía Aldebarán, éste a un codo de los gemelos Géminis. Así sucesivamente hasta llegar al extremo más lejano dónde Afrodita de Piscis era el último en cerrar el segmento de la mesa.

Athena con magnífica vista desde su altar, vestida de blanco, con el pelo suelto que daba fuerza y realce a sus finas facciones y elegantes maneras, abandonó el trono en cuanto todos los caballeros frenados por una tompreta guardaron silencio. Empuñó con fuerza el báculo y con voz que exhorta pero que agrada al oído, dijo:

—Queridos, Caballeros. Estamos en víspera del cumpleaños de Capricornio. Y no quiero pasar por desapercibida ésta ocasión para aprovechar un cambio en las reglas. Como se sabe, el Santuario se basa en ancestrales ritos para llevar a cabo cada una de sus celebraciones, del que he oído, la mayoría se queja por ser aburrido. Agregado a este hecho la razón de que nadie se siente cómodo fuera de su posición, he considerado que cada uno por separado, incluyendo a ustedes hermanos Géminis, celebrará a Shura del modo que más le plazca sin sugerír en la actividad daños a la moral.

-Para incentivar la competencia, pues quiero verles serios en esta labor, he diseñado un manual donde vienen desarrollados los puntos que Capricornio deberá valorar con justo juicio del uno al diez. Quién obtenga la mayor puntuación gobernará por un día la tierra desde el alba hasta la puesta del sol, sin verse agraviado el mando en turno por el estorbo de alguna restricción mía.

Apenas la exhausta Athena finalizó su discurso retornando a la comodidad de su trono con un cálido barniz en las mejillas y descansando una de sus manos sobre el regazo, Saga y Kanon intercambiaron una rápida mirada cómplice acompañada de una mueca pérfida en los labios, en ella quedaba implicada la rivalidad a la que serían sometidos en un par de días, sin atenerse, uno de otro, de la piedad fraterna.

Mientras... Shura, discreto con la emoción de que sería celebrado trece veces, trece panoramas muy distintos por la diversidad de contrastes que identifica la naturaleza de cada signo, repasaba con ojos sólidos, de lechuza aislada en la copa de un árbol, los rasgos de sus compañeros que iban desde la suavidad y la ternura de un bebé, hasta puntiagudas estacas y temperaturas superiores a la hostilidad que Máscara Mortal demostraba en su cosmosenergía; adivinando que no todos contemplaban con agrado el futuro a falta de humor o, posiblemente, porque carecían de estímulos.

El calvo mayordomo de Saori, Tatsumi, se encargó de distribuir los manuales cuyo grosor superaba los cuatro dedos.

Todos coincidieron en abrir al mismo tiempo el manual. En la página uno se podía ver impresa la imagen de un calendario. Entonces, pasmábanse todos viendo que la competencia de la que nadie podía rehusarse entraba en vigor el día de mañana.

Shura posó los ojos en Aries.

Mu, sin que le arredrase el temor, dijo a media voz para que solo él se escuchase, hacer siempre el bien cumpliendo aquel gran mandamiento que Athena había impuesto en su destino, sin chistar los dientes o seguir el instinto de la cobardía.

No obstante, la estupefacción inflamó retinas, instaló en susceptibles estómagos náuseas, y para variar la monótona sinfonía del silencio, rompió la serenidad de Milo quien deliberadamente se partía de la risa a largas carcajadas.

—Esto debe ser un chiste—.

—Si que lo es—. Le acompañó en su faena Afrodita con una risa peor que insípida porque apenas movía los labios.

Shaka se levantó de su asiento. Estiró el brazo izquierdo como pidiendo permiso para hablar. Espejos de la verdad. Astros de la justicia. Enfrentó con los ojos abiertos a la Diosa, muy marcada en su frente la paz que ilumina a su cuerpo:

—Señora, mía. Temo que esto se pueda salir de control. No es que dude de la bondad de mis compañeros. ¿Está usted segura que esta competencia no nos separa de los nuestros ... —. La abrupta aparición de Saga detrás de la espalda de Virgo interfirió con la concentración que Shaka había impreso desde un inicio en su monólogo, pues cuidó de no sonar intemperante en voz, mucho menos revelar cuán aborrecible le resultaba el premio.

El remilgado rubio fue forzado a tomar su asiento. Saga había dejado caer violentamente las manos sobre sus hombros ejerciendo sobre ellos un brusco empujón.

—Señora mía, amada por nuestros corazones antes de tiempo a la obra de su concepción—. Géminis inclinó la cabeza y sus ojos adoptaron humedad y dulzura. Luego prosiguió con voz desgarrada —. Este hombre no sabe de lo que habla. Puedo leer en sus pensamientos que nos juzga como incompetentes en una labor que los dioses nos han entregado como un don innato. ¿Qué usted no nos ha enseñado a confíar uno del otro?

Athena, en efecto, asintió. No pudo menos que soltar lágrimas, convencida de que aquello era cierto.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué oponernos a nuestro destino?— Saga empezó a caminar alrededor de la mesa. A veces se detenía en seco para tocarle la cabeza o los hombros a sus compañeros a propósito de generar sentimiento y darle un valor trascendente a sus palabras.

Después de que Saga ocupó de nuevo su lugar tras cerciorarse por el rabo del ojo que la mayoría de los Caballeros estuviera igual de convencida que Athena, Kanon copió la actividad de su hermano, un poco más áspero en su tacto y a la hora de hablar parecía que sus palabras eran ensayadas. Sus labios se movían mecánicamente probando su desabrido tono de voz:

—Athena, patrona del universo, reina amorosa de la tierra, es por ti que hoy nos sostenemos de pie tras haber sufrido feroces tragedias. Suplico que tus oídos vírgenes nieguen el sinsentido de Shaka, cuya cizaña...

—¡Ya basta!—Espetó Aiora en un grito desesperado y el rostro se le cubrió de rojo; dos cosas propias para despertar asombro.—Todo esto ha llegado a enfermame. Yo mejor... me voy.

Dicho y hecho. Aiora se incorporó de su silla dejando ver su imponente altura entre las cabezas de sus compañeros que figuraban estar flotando encima de la mesa. Máscara Mortal quien no hubo prestado oídos a la boca de Saga y Kanon, sirviéndose de sus voces como un arrullo, y al manual como una almohada, despertó de un largo sueño y acompañó a Aiora a la salida .

Aldebarán de Tauro interviniendo les abrió la puerta, y antes de que volviera a cerrarla, con boca humilde les persuadió de que estaban a tiempo para arrepentirse. Pero como Leo y Cáncer de espíritu abierto son de la opinión "Haz siempre lo que quieres porque el arrepentimiento es para los que no se atreven" abandonaron el sagrado recinto dando claras muestras de una frialdad muy grande.

Tauro se topó con una verdad desagradable. Sintió ó profunda aflicción, de esas que licuan a los ojos y le quitan carne al corazón. Por eso, para evitar que otros se vieran afectados por el mal ejemplo de sus amigos, se cruzó de brazos y censuró con su gigantesco cuerpo el paso hacia la salida.

Este acto, aparentemente inocente como inofensivo por venir de un alma noble, barrió con el humor de Athena que se había mantenido escéptica a la situación por no querer emprender viejas averiguaciones. Aldebarán en lugar de ayudarla no hacía otra cosa más que empeorar la conducta del resto.

—Athena—. La masculina voz de Shura arrancó la tensión de la atmósfera. Tuvo que sacrificar su silencio— Yo no estoy en contra de nuestro ancestral rito, de verdad. Me conformo con que...

—¡Por un demonio! —Exclamó Saga con tono de apuro. Su largo cabello azul se le cubrió de gris, los ojos, hinchados de desespero, eventualmente se le fueron enrojeciendo. De sus manos nacían afluentes de fuego que ascendían hasta el techo a medida que Saga incrementaba la intensidad de las fricciones.

—¡Saga, detente! —Masculló Kanon desaforado, tenía los labios abultados de saliva. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para intervenir. Aquella escena por deslumbrante y magnífica, encandiló a la razón de los Caballeros privándolos de su motricidad y discernimiento. Sobre el eje de sus cabezas estaba montado el universo con sus estrellas y fosforescentes galaxias, mismo que Saga arrojó contra el cuerpo de Shura.

Shura de Capricornio fue estrellarse contra una pared causándole muerte instantánea. Satisfecho Saga, mejor dicho "Arles", Géminis adoptó sus antiguas formas.

Afrodita de Piscis comenzó aplaudir, entrado en júbilo. Athena con el manual en manos, lo partió en dos. Mientras Kanon, melancólico el pobre hombre, se echó a llorar amargamente.

—¿Porqué lloras, hermano? —Saga todavía no digería lo que había hecho, ignorancia que le dolió doblemente a Kanon. Primero... porque Shaka siempre tuvo la razón, y no había dejado de gritar a todo pulmón "Se los dije". Segundo porque con Shura muerto, sus posibilidades de gobernar la tierra por un día eran lo que le sigue a nulas, utópicas.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Gracias...<p> 


End file.
